How I Found Nina
by Sonikku0691
Summary: A back-up story of my characters. This is how Derick found Nina, his unique sister. The story is told by Derick's point-of-view.


My name is Derick. I have a sister name Nina. We are different: she is a wolf and I am human. We have a strong sibling bond and we care for one another. Here is a story on how I found my little sister.

It was the year 1994. I was six years old and I'm about to turn seven in May 20.

I am an only child and I feel very lonely. My parents try everything to make me happy. Nothing satisfied me. I have friends that try to support me and cheer up. Again, nothing satisfied me. Both my parents and friends are starting to give up hope. Finally, my parents are gonna adopt a child.

Adopt? I'm a picky person. I am not gonna like this idea.

I was bought along to the adoption center to see if they can find the right child. There were many kids. I really don't like the looks of this. We went to the counter and my dad starts talking to the lady in grey while my mom tries to make my hair look clean. Mom! I want my hair messy. Sheesh!

The lady told my parents to wait then she looked at me. She told me to follow her so I could see and know the right sibling. There are a lot of kids in here. I don't like too much company, but to tell you the truth I REALLY need company regardless of what I said. No one ever understands me that I don't want too much company. No one ever understands my irony.

I played with every single kid. I wasn't satisfied at all. When we returned by the counter, the lady told them that I'm VERY anti-social. My parents knew that, because I don't have a sibling. Everything is always my fault. My parents try to reason it out and I understand, but then, I'm gonna say it over again.

By summer, May 7, my parents, my friends and I went to a trip to the forest. I love nature. It really cheers me up. We always go to the same forest and resting place. Since I know the forest a lot, my parents aren't worried if I wonder farther. My friends and I traveled the same path I took and it never gets old.

By nightfall, everyone was asleep. I couldn't sleep and I want to have a hike again. Since they're asleep, there's no way they'll ever notice. I took the path I always go. Suddenly I heard snarls. I followed the snarls then I saw wild dogs, trying to get someone. I was worried for that person. I started thinking about what scare the dogs. I tried as acting as a hunter and try to get the right equipment from trees. I know what I was doing. My disguise was complete. All I need now is my voice to change like a man. I practiced my voice then acted it out. "Get outta ma territory!" I shouted, "Or else…" I made a slightly realistic shot sound then the dogs weren't satisfied and got close to me. I should've run away, but I have to save that person from being hurt.

Suddenly, dad was right behind me, with a gun in his hand, and then shoots the bark of the tree. The dogs left. When I looked at his face, it wasn't good. I explained him everything. Then I looked to see if the person is all right. When I looked, I was amazed. It's a wolf! What's a wolf doing here in the Philippines? I check the wolf. Thanks to my zoologist skills (I'm a nerd on animals), this wolf's a girl. She's no ordinary wolf. She's just like Sonic the Hedgehog: an anthropomorphic. This is amazing. Dad approach me and looked at the wolf. He was shocked that the wolf is just a baby. I told him that we have to take her to our home. I don't wanna leave her there. He agreed. He took off his jacket and wrapped it on the baby wolf.

We bring her in the tent. Since I found her, I have to keep her warm. I told my dad that she's my responsibility. He said that's fine and I was happy. I put her beside me then try to make myself comfy. When I was about to sleep, I hear her coos. She was really happy. I went to sleep after that.

The next day, I explained my mom and friends everything. Then they were amazed about it. My mom called me a brave man. Mom, you make me blush. Stop it! She always flatters me.

My parents dropped off my friends then we went home. My mom starts to worry about the wolf's family. I was worried. I want her to be my sister. My dad is a police officer. He said there's no history of the wolf's family. Plus, he doesn't seen any like the wolf. I told them I want her to be my sister. They were shocked.

"Mom. Dad. I want her to be my sister. She's different and I like it. I find her 'cool.' Plus, she doesn't have a family. I want her to be a part with us. I don't care what the other kids said, I find her unique. Please! I'll take care of her, I promise. Please, I want her."

They paused for a while. Then they were shocked to see: a smile on my face. They never see me smile. I only smile when I was a baby. I was right, she was unique. She made me smile. They agreed. I was happy.

The next day, I went with my dad to the same adoption center. I was holding the baby. We went to the counter and he and the lady had a talk. While waiting, I went outside. The baby was awake and she saw me. She starts giggling and I smiled back. I realized that she doesn't have a name yet. I decide to name her Nina, Nina the Wolf. I named her Nina after my grandmother who died from old age. She really liked the name. It's settled, her name will be Nina. I went back inside and saw the lady. She said to show her my sister. I showed her a bit then she was shocked that I found a weird wolf. I raised my voice at her that she isn't weird. I don't care what she said of changing siblings, I still want her! She looked at my dad and he replied with a shrug. I'm very stubborn and disiplined as well. My parents disiplined me well and did my work. Plus I said to her that I found Nina. I told her my story on how I found Nina. After that, she gave up and went to my father. Video games really paid off. Few hours later, my dad got the adoption paper.

Then after that we need to get her a birth certificate, that's what I said. Me and my big mouth... I'm a kid, what do you expect?

It's just like the adoption center all over again... The doctor gave up. He's my doctor and I want my sister to have the same doctor. Another score for the gamer. I gave the doctor and my dad her name: Nina the Wolf. The doctor doesn't want to make a fuss over me again and wrote it on her paper.

Everything was set. I'm very happy.

I took care of her just like I promised my parents. Although during school, mom has to take care of her.

Well, that's how I found my sister. Thank you for reading my story.

* * *

Nina: Aww, _Kuya_...  
Derick: Please, don't make me blush...


End file.
